narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
A Fallen Friend: Mystic Seireitou vs Jake C. Tazuna
The beginning Jake was waiting for his true goal to come true to kill the man who had declared himself a god. After Killing Ryun Uchiha He was waiting In the valley of the end with his summon and water body. Jake waited there and sensed someone there, he turned to see Seireitou drinking some sake. Seireitou closed his eyes, "Its you, the murderer" "Yes that is a fitting name for his best friend." Jake said with his eyes bright. Then His look changed and filled with Malice, "Wait...whats that smell?....BLOOOOOOOD!! WONDERFUL,WONDERFUL BLOOOOOOOD!!! Let me taste the fresh your fresh blooooood." Jakes 2 other bodies took attacking stance. Seireitou stood, his face with anger. "Im normally above killing, but, you've done something unspeakable" said seireitou as he stood in a stance, waiting for Jake. "Have you at least done the honor of studying who I am?" Jake walked torwards Seiretou and lifted his hand up slowly. "Let me show you my clans power" He activated haunted and then slammed the ground and dissappeared. "You dont deserve that honor" said seireitou as his aura overcame the area with electric discharge. He awaited Jake's attack. "Man at least Ryun was worth killing you are so boring its like you dont have an off switch and your insults are even more pathetic then his...You must have hung out a lot." Jakes water body appeared behind him and kicked him in the air but didnt go further, "I want the real you here or are you hiding because you are scared?" "Not really" said seireitou who was right behind the water body and shoved his hand through the water body. He summoned fire to his hand and blew the water body to small pieces. "How about you, coward, why dont you fight with your real body." said seireitou The secret that is Jake "Well you see thats the thing" Jakes water body came out from the ground with hs attack body, "This is my real body, all of them are. Thats why I am specail. 1 Jake 6 bodes do you understand?" Jake asked in a lecturing voice. His attack body hit him with his chakra staff "We are in Dark Hell so make this fun ok?" Seireitou flipped through the air and kicked the attack body to collide with the other 5 bodies. "One of you, six of you, even 100 of you, who cares, in the end, one is the same as one hundred, it is meerly a matter of dividing up the numbers" said seireitou. Seireitou made a hand gesture and a white line appeared and then seireitou muttered, "Lightning Shower Rain". The line shattered, sounding like glass and trilions of sharp lightning shards struck three bodies, shredding them to unrecognizable pieces. "Heh, 3 down, 3 to go" said seireitou getting into another position. "I care now that you mention it," as Jake came out of the black ground with his water body again."You must be crazy if you attacked other bodies right now there are only two here and again make this fun i want to work for that blood of yours." Jake then hit him with tainted lighting and the water body made two clones and struck him in the chest with a bone blade. The clone shattered, and seireitou was right behind Jake's attack body. Seireitou grabbed it and faced it from the front. He put his left thumb on the body's forehead and the other on Jake's chest. He muttered a chant as Jake glowed black and seireitou glew red. Jake was overcome with a red shine soon and the light shot into the sky, as the darkness around them faded. The attack body fell. "There, that body is useless, i used Spirit Bending to remove that body's chakra, making it inusable to you, that leaves 2 left he said as he disappeared... and reappeared behind the water body, colliding it with the remaining body. The fight Jake came out of the ground and dark fell even more powerful. "You should have studied how to beat me but to late for that now." now all bodies were present alive and well. His gravity body jumped high and used Wolf Gravity Crushing Seireitou in the ground. Jakes summon body then asked, "Do you have a curse mark?" "Thats none of your business.... also, i already know how to win. Its of two things, the true you is hiding away like a coward while having these corpses fight your own battles and this stupid Black Hell technique of yours" said seireitou as his eyes were ablaze with Ragnarok. The darkness began to disappear as seireitou spoke with many voices at once, "Jake C. Tazuna, you have disturbed the balance of this world and shall pay the ultimate price!". Suddenly, a large shine of holy light surrounded the area as 2 figure dressed in bright white clothing appears next to him, one being Ryun Uchiha's soul and Hikaru "Shadow" Kurosaki's soul. "These 2 have both died, but their souls and mine are still connected, when friendship is real, it can even transcend lifetimes" said seireitou as he moved his hand, using air to blow 2 of those bodies away and used earth to crush and imprision 3 bodies, leaving just the attack body left. He then drew all 4 elements together in one motion and thrust them through the attack body, destroying it. "Not hiding," Jake said as all six bodies came back from a gust of wind. "One Jake six bodies, and just what do you think Black Hell is?" Darkness fell so thick that they couldnt even see each other and Jakes Water body fell on top of him, "To say that I am the one who disturbded the balance would be a lie, Slowly...but surley I am fixing the perfect world and it would help if you would achieve such a goal with me." Jakes water body bit Seireitou's neck tasting his blood, "What wonderful blood you have, and it tastes like you DO have a curse mark.I want more.....more of that sweet..BLOOOOOOOD!!!" Seireitou kicked the body away as his wound healed instantly. "What kind of freak are you!" said seireitou as he calmed down and assessed the situation. Seireitou charged at the attack body as his hand was covered in glitter but then jumped over him and hit the Water body and gravity body with Soul Punisher, disinigrating both bodies into glitter as it floated to the sky. "There, 2 down for good, nothing can return after Soul Punisher, nothing with a heart of evil like you, no matter what you say, your heart is tainted, and someone like that, can never win against me" said seireitou as he said, "Shinra Tensei". The remaining 4 bodies were blown away as the area was destroyed. Seireitou began a chant, and the darkness subsided as light from the heavens shone though and millions of angels descended from the Heavens. Evil? "Hahahaha" All bodies went back to were they were before, "What if..I am not evil?" Jakes bodies all asked at different times, "What if..I am a good person?..but to call me a freak......well I dont know thats probably close." The angels that had come now left and in the darkness came the hyuga clan curse mark..It glowed very bright and Jake said,"This is it isnt it? your curse mark? oh such wonderful blood...GIVE ME MORE!" The curse mark had shattered, "Ive long since broken ties with the Hyugas, im the lone Hyuga now, understand." said seireitou as he got in a deep stance. "But, i think its time to stop fooling around... Seiyaku no Ichi: Release!" said seireitou as his first seal of 20 was released. Seireitou dashed at top speeds, even Jake couldnt track him as he kicked all 6 of them all over the place at amazing speeds and used Lightning Shower Rain as the bodies were pierced and smashed all over... "Thats quite a lie, Once you are apart of something it never goes away. Your blood tells me everything..and by the way," as 6 bodies took the same position all over again,"I wish you would stop insulting me by trying to kill me in a swoop like that. You dont have much longer to impress me before I try and kill you for real Mr. Huyga. Seireitou drew his blade, KyuubiTaishou and pointed it at the 6 bodies and said, "Katon.... Getsuga". 20 large blasts of red kyuubi chakra in the shape of fangs, the size of a village all struck the bodies. Seireitou would have been expected to have smiling, but instead, was facing the large smoke in a face of killing intent. The smoke cleared and showed that Jakes defensive body protected them. "You have one last chance to impress me before the fight really starts." Jake looked at Seireitou with the intention to spill his blood everywhere and then smiled. "Heh, sorry, but i dont have to impress someone like you who kills and doesnt even give a second glance" said seireitou sheathing his blade and closing his eyes. He crossed his arms, "Now, you said you would kill me, so, lets go" The True Fight Begins "talk, talk is that all you do?" "Funny, cause thats all you've been doind this whole fight" said seireitou "Yes, it is but I dont insult you do I? I know I will win this because you dont have much time left. Get ready because that wonderful blood inside your body is about to be mine" Darkness began to fade and the next phase of Black Hell began. "You know what, im getting sick of this" said seireitou as his aura creates a smoke around the area. The Jake bodies all look for him and cant find him. The attack body leaves the smoke as Seireitou jumped out of the ground with his finger at Jake's eye. "Your eyesight is connected of all 6, so, if one loses the Rinnegan, you all lose the Rinnegan, RAGNAROK!!" he said as the Rinnegan in Jake's eyes disappeared, as did in the other bodies. "Heh, now, you cant recover from life-threatning blows" said seireitou as he quickly thrust a Neo Chidori through the Attack body, silencing it for good. "You shouldnt underestimate the Vessel of Ragnarok, escepilly since ive faced Pein and took him down" said seireitou as the smoke cleared and the 5 remaining bodies stood, without Rinnegan. "My Ragnarok has the ability to cancel out a Doujutsu, even the mighty Kagirinaigan fell victum to this power, give up, you've lost" said seireitou as the 5 bodies began to panic. The bodies that were panicing fell on the floor and exploded as the real ones came out from under them and the real jake stould behind the Jake that lost his eye sight and said, "Six bodies, One Jake..One mind 12 eyes" and then Jake activated Haunted "you see? my eyes change yet they are me still. I told you I am not weak like your former friend." a small fire came from the floor and turned into a face, then bit Seireitou's leg "OOOOOH I CANT GET ENOUGH OF YOUR...BLOOOOOOOD. Seireitou kicked him off, Seireitou ascessed the situation, and thought about what Black Hell truly is. Seireitou summoned 5 shadow clones as he and the 5 all grabed on to one of the bodies and all said, "Instantaneous Movement". They all teleported to Other World. Seireitou dropped the bodies as he looked up in the pinkish sky, "This realm, Black Hell cant exist, dont even try, your fighting on my turf now" Fighting on Seireitou's Turf "So you are scared then?" jake knelt down and made 2 hand signs, "You see we are in the second state of Black Hell and it isnt Gen or Ninjutsu" A chair came out of the ground and jake sat in it with his 5 other bodies surrounded him, "You see you had the right idea trying to change the terrain...but you havent figured it all out yet, But thats what you get for not knowing me." Summoning Jutsu And the kind Dog KamiSami came forth. "Heh, you dont get it, this is the Other World, more or less, heaven, darkness of any kind cannot come here, even the Black Hell. I know its a realm, not a jutsu. This realm is filled with infinite holiness, your Black Hell cannot even make a move here" said seireitou as he yelled, "Summoning Jutsu" and both Ha and Rokudou Sennin aproached Seireitou. "You called, Vessel?" asked Rokudou. "Yes, its time we teahc this vampire over a lesson long overdue" said seireitou as the gods nodded and face Jake. "But what if it isnt a realm? or if it was what if it wasnt evil? just because of its name it is considered dark? It is you who doesnt understand but you have a finite mind so it is understandable. So if you wish to call me a vampire do so just give me your bloooooood and make this fight fun." Jake laid back in the seat of Black Hell "Give it your all and try to make me work for the wonderful bloooooood you give." Seireitou scoffed and then, smiled. 6 Clones poped from the ground, all weilding Ragnarok, but the real Seireitou weilded Eternal Mangekyou Kagegan. "Your not the only one with extra real bodies" said seireitou as each body point their finger at each Jake, removing Rin'negan and every doujutsu from their eye, permanently. "There, its over, you cant fight back and now" said seireitou as his 8 bodies returned to him, still weilding Ragnarok. a chair of gold appeared as seireitou sat in it, "Im interested to see what you will do now, Rokudou Jake"... "Even your chakra level comes high through your blood..." Jake, chair and all was behind Seireitou's chair."And to have many jutsu that come so strong in a felted reality...Tell me do you truly want to kill me? If you do does that make you different from me? And if no do you really just fight to fight? Come at me as if you knew you were going to die soon." "Heh, i want to kill you, for Ryun, Yes, i guess i fight to kill. But, your wrong, we are not alike. You kill for yourself, i kill for my friends. You killed Ryun, someone very close to me, THATS WHAT MAKES US DIFFERENT!" yelled seireitou as his chakra blew the surrounding area away. "You could never understand, growing up all alone with no friends or family. That was my life, till i met Haizo, Minkai, Ryun, Hikaru and Echo. They acceptd me, and here you are, WITH THE NERVE TO TAKE THAT AWAY!!!! THEY HELPED ME THROUGH MY DARKNESS AND HOW DID I REPAY RYUN, I STOOD THERE AND WATCHED HIM DIE! I.... WILL NOT LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS!!!!!!" he yelled as his eyes glowed a fierce red as Seireitou's extra bodies disappeared. "Thats all very touching...If I was someone else. I know better then anyone what it is to be alone. And it is your fault for letting Ryun my best friend die. You are weak...so very weak but again no we are not different, You just dont have the ability to think clearly about things." Jake closed his eyes tight "I live souly for two people and a dream, a goal I have. But you are angry that you let your friend die again just like the whole Itachi situation so you wont listen to a perfect world will you?" Jakes other bodies started laughing with joy. Ending It Seireitou looked down, thinking about all his failures. Seireitou looked at Jake, "You lier, if you knew the feeling of lonliness, you wouldnt kill for fun. And you're the one who killed Ryun, you are the one with no restraint on yourself" said seireitou as he felt a cool air come by him. In the darkness, he saw visions of Ryun and him fighting, Hikaru and him drinking, echo and him arguing but laughing in the end, "All those good times.... i wont let them end" he thought as he faced Jake. "Jake, listen to me, There is no such thing as a perfect world, in fact, it is just those imperfections, that gives the world "true perfection". Its always there for us, like friends, whihc is what makes it so damn beautiful" said seireitou as he faced Jake. "I have never used this outside of fighting Hikaru Kurosaki, so you will only see it for a second.... Shukai..." said seireitou as his tails began to grow red with black tips. The light he gave off was so great, even Black Hell couldnt be there, evil or not. He flung his hand once, and all the bodies fell to the ground in pain, as their bodies began to bleed with blood on every part of their body, Seireitou examined to see that they were the real Jake bodies, not clones or fakes or genjutsu. All of them were curled in pain. Seireitou returned to a normal state, sheathing KyuubiTaishou. "Its over, every chakra point has been sealed, every gate has been closed, permanently. Every doujutsu has been removed and shattered. Every source of chakra you once had is gone. You are nothing then 6 bodies of civilians." Darkness faded and the sun shone on the ground, "A beautiful sunset, is it not?" said seireitou as the attack body desparatly tried to get up, but only made it half way. "Wha... what are you!" cried Jake. "Me, Im Seireitou Hyuga, nothing more, nothing less" said seireitou as he approached Jake. "Jake, understand this, you and i, understand the burden of loneliness, but you seem to have lost your way" said seireitou holding out his hand to a fallen Jake, "Join me, Jake. I can teach you to become stronger so you can protect those close to you" he said holding his hand out. Ryun's soul appeared smiling, "Seireitou...you have gained my utmost respect. I didn't understand before...but now I know that you truly do care for your friends and thats why you wanted all this power." Ryun rested his spirit hand on Seireitou's shoulders, "Take care of everything till I return." Ryun said fading away. Seireitou smiled, "Ill look forward to your return, Ryun" thought Seireitou. He had his hand out to Jake, "So, what do you say, Jake?" "Haha Ryun was always a weak little sap." The real jake was behind him "You said you would kill me? Or will you run like Ryun did until I killed him? I kill for a reason and for that reason you may never understand..Your mind is so finite.......But side with me and I can give you a power that is not dark but just.This is why I cant lose not because I feel I am so strong but that I am To strong You." Jake held out his hand this time with a crooked smile,"Come and give the world a purpose and a dream" "Jake, Jake, Jake....." said seireitou as he pointed to behind Jake. jake turned to see the real Seireitou in Shukai and used it to destroy every chakra point, every inner gate and cutt of every source of chakra of Jake's power. "You fool, you will never know true power" said seireitou as the clone disappeared and Jake was left to die. "Jake, join me, i can give you more then power, but, understanding" he said holding out his hand to Jake's fallen body. To gain "You think I dont know what power is?" Jakes heal body returned Jake to normal and the other bodies took turns Kicking Seireitou around in a circle, "Power is to protect those close and preciouse to you. Ryun believes in heaven so I sent him there. I have goals and as I said two people to protect at all costs. If you think you can kill me do so because I killed Ryun with no regret and will do the same to you to keep my loved ones safe." Jake looked at Seireitou deeply with care and malice at the same time hoping he would understand. "For the last time...give me your...Bloooooooood" Seireitou got up, and smiled at Jake. He held out his hand, "Jake, let me tell you a secret, ive been holding back about 29/30 of my power, fighting with only 1/30 power. I refuse to kill you because i believe in second chances and because, i think you are simply confused." said seireitou as he cut his hand, letting blood slowly flow out. He held out his hand, "Join me Jake, i give you my blood as a token of friendship. Accept it and join me" said seireitou smiling holding out his hand. Seireitou sensed pain within Jake. Seireitou used Ragnarok to enter Jake's mind to see a boy curled up in a ball of pain, no one around. At that moment, Seireitou put his hand on Jake's shoulder, the younger Seireitou. "You arent alone Jake" said the younger Seireitou smiling. In the real world, Seireitou held his bleeding hand out. "I know you havent been fighting at your fullest yet. That is why you are weak..that is why I dont believe you would let Ryun die and act vengful." Flame covered Seireitous hand and drank the blood, "Its so good, Such wondeful, wonderful...BLOOOOOOOOD!!!" Jake walked closer to him "I wont join you or accept the fact that you think you still think you have a chance of beating me...I will tell you a secret, I dont play when it comes to blood, I enjoy that you want to be friends but if I were to accept your offer then I would be breaking the deal that made me so strong." His eyes went slitted like a dog, "I cant find it in me to kill you yet though for you havent given me a reason to kill you for you understand emotion and lack there of. Maybe some other time when you give me reason to kill you besides bloooooooood?" "Jake, you may be strong, but.... what good does it do you when you drive those close to you, away?" said seireitou as he covered the 6 bodies in a barrier where they couldnt move, use chakra or do anything but watch the fight between the real jake and Seireitou. Seireitou went closer to Jake, "Here is what you fail to understand Jake, power may grow and grow, but there will always be a limit, love... is infinite" said seireitou as he used Temporal Change Technique to transform into his future God self. Jake began to whimper at the sight of such power. "You see Jake, this is love's power, infinite and everlasting...." said seireitou going back to his normal present form. He droped the real Jake to the floor and put out his hand, he began to weep small tears, "Jake, i understand, what its like to have no-one, and to have no-one understand you... ive been there. You and i are alike, both have experienced pain of limitless degrees.... there was a time were i valued power over love.... but then, i looked around... to see no-one there, no-one cheering, no-one even caring. Power isolates people, Jake." said seireitou, kneeling down to see jake eye to eye. "Jake, join me, your power is corrupted by hate and killing..... together, i can make you beyond your level right now" said seireitou holding out his hand once more. "Let me tell you something, I told you from the start that we were alike but you denied it then because you miss read me as others do and did. Now let tell you something else, I dont get power by killing or even by hate I get power by knowing the 2 I love and the goal I live for. Those are what makes me strong, knowing my two loved ones will be with me when I get home and all I have to do is give the Gobi within me a bit of bloooood, It is all to easy a choice and again It isnt that I dont want to be friends but I cant be." Jakes Curse mark could not be held off anymore and he went to Inu Mode and the curse mark grew and the Gobi let power through. "Its getting stronger, My blood lust I cant control myself much longer. Leave or die Seireitou!!" the other Jakes vanished and the beast Jake Howled For blooooooooood. Ryun's Return It was at that moment that Seireitou and Jake sensed enormous amounts of chakra heading their way. Ryun Uchiha himself appeared in black robes with an Uchiha crest on its back. Ryun was alive again and he looked down with great anger at Jake. Both Seireitou and Jake knew the truth, Ryun was stronger...far stronger. Seireitou looked at Ryun and smiled, "Amazing, id say he's right there, inbetween echo and me in power. Heh, if he keeps this up, one day he'll get to my level... but thats not important right now" thought Seireitou as he backed away from Jake and went to Ryun's side. "I doubt you'll need help, the floor is yours" said seireitou smiling. Jake returned to normal "I am stronger then this" he stumbled a bit but was ok to fight. *'Next:' Avenge Yourself: Ryun "Ten Tails" Uchiha vs Jake C. Tazuna Category:Fanon Story Category:articles marked as clear